Ride
by SlaughterHouseAsylum
Summary: I am fucking crazy, but I am free. Lily X Teddy.


_Tick, tick, tick._

Maybe this is how it was always suppose to end.

She gave him everything, and he threw it away with such callous, uncaring disregard.

She'll pretend that it's not the reason why she left, why she ran away at sixteen. Why she's currently giving a lap dance to a man who's hair doesn't change colors when he's excited. But she can pretend.. She was used to pretending.

She's small, only 5'1, 90 pounds, tiny fame, blonde bleached hair with faded purple tips that end in the middle of her back.

'I wasn't always this fucked up' she mused to herself as she moved her body on top of the disgusting man who was sweating just a little too much.

She knows where it all started, she can pin point the moment she fell in love with him, she can pin point the moment he broke her heart.

'We're getting married.'

She left that night. It's not because she didn't love her family. Well her mother mostly, she never quite got on with her father.

She finished the dance, and he stuffs a 50 dollar bill down her thong.

Another night, another tip.

She goes outside to smoke. Feeling it pour into her lungs, holding it in until it starts to burn the back of her throat. She slowly exhales, watching the smoke travel up in the night sky.

Black thong, black bra, black wings.

It's dress up night, and everyone is fucking eating it up. She's not sure why, she thinks she has the body of a child, but men are willing to pay her, to watch her dance.

'Hey, Bambi. Are you coming back in soon?' another dancer, Tiny asks. 'In a second.' She slowly drags another hit.

Tonight is going to be fucking long.

It's 5 in the morning by the time she is home.

She takes a hot shower to wash off the night, even though she knows she will never be able to scrub deep enough for it to count.

She likes living as a muggle. She hated it at first, but slowly got the hang of it. It was hard to go without a wand, but she wasn't going back to old life. She refused.

Lily sighed as she wrapped her hair up in a towel before walking into the kitchen to make something to eat.

She picks up the magical newspaper, It was hard to get a first, always wearing sunglasses, hoping nobody would recognize her. Even though she's pretending to be a muggle, she still likes to keep up with her family. She hopes one day they will forget about her and move on.

**Ministry still screeching for Lily Potter.**

_Lily Potter (20) ran away from home on her 15__th__ birthday. The Potter family has put up rewards for her safe return, but sadly she has never turned up._

_If you have any information on the whereabouts of Lily Potter, please contact us. _

Short, simple. Good. Maybe they're starting to give up, she thinks to herself.

She throws the paper away before focusing on making the food.

She finally falls asleep at 7 in the morning, dreaming of the man with different color changing hair who broke her heart.

She wakes up sweating.

The A/C must be broken again.

The perks of living in America, It's always hot.

She misses the weather from her old home. But not enough to ever come back. Because It's all about proving that she's able to move on and live without him.

She smirks when she thinks back on the newspaper.

I wonder why he hasn't cracked yet. Maybe he feels guilty about fucking Harry Potter's virgin child, and then leaving her on the floor before returning to his wife, acting like nothing happened.

She will always remember the fight. It's what keeps her driven to keep this up. She has to prove a point.

To him.

To herself.

X

Lily smiled at she looked down in the dark green dress her mother picked out, the spaghetti straps just low enough to show off the swell of her growing breast. She was pleased that the color didn't clash horribly with the dark red hair she got from her grandmother.

She remembered him walking into her room, locking the door, and coming up behind her, leaving a trail of kisses on her neck and shoulder.

He told her she looked beautiful. He fucking lied.

She remembered how he tore the dress off her thin shoulders until she was left in nothing but a pair of underwear, but he wasn't happy with that. He waited until she was completely naked, before getting on top of her and ruining her any other men.

It's not that she didn't want it. She did.

But she also wanted him to leave his wife.

When he was finished she had a dull ache in between her thighs and he was walking away like nothing ever happened. She screamed at him to stay, but he reminded her that he had a wife, and she had a party.

She left that night.

She was glad she made friends with a couple of Muggle-borns and was able to have the money to leave.

She landed up in America, she started in Florida first.

But she was a minor, and had no way of making money without showing proof of who she was.

So she went to New York, and met her first John.

That was also the first time she was slapped around. She learned quickly after that.

When she was finally eighteen and saved up enough money she ran away, again.

This time to Las Vegas, she heard the money was great, she became friends with Tiny, who got her into stripping.. And well, the rest is history.

X

Lily was a very simple woman, she had very simple pleasures, and making sure that the blonde stayed in her hair and the red.. The painful reminder of her red hair never showed.

That day she went and got her hair done, blonde with purple tips. Like usual. It became her look.

She always laughed quietly to herself when she got her hair done.

Blonde with purple and the name Bambi. She was a fucking mess.

But she was a mess with pride.

Nothing could take that away. Not that boy with the stupid color changing hair, not her family, no one.

She was young, and wild.

But she was free.


End file.
